This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with semiconductor devices and printed circuit boards.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other devices include semiconductor components. Semiconductor dies can be encased in semiconductor packages and mounted to printed circuit boards. In some applications, conventional semiconductor packages are too bulky, so semiconductor dies are embedded within printed circuit board structures.
Although the use of conventional printed circuit board and semiconductor die structures may be satisfactory in some circumstances, challenges can arise when attempting to construct robust devices with compact circuitry. If care is not taken, printed circuit board and semiconductor die structures may be overly bulky and may not fit appropriately within an electronic device.